Une Rose, peut importe son nom
by LilyKiss
Summary: Une nouvelle fanfic autour de Tokio et Saito, cette fois-ci dans une boutique de fleurs (XXIe siècle). Bonne lecture ! Traduction de A Rose By Any Other Name, de FallenAngelItachi.
1. Je suis le livreur

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ceci est la traduction de _A Rose by any Other Name_ , de FallenAngelItachi. C'est la première fois que je traduit une de ses histoires, j'espère que, comme moi, vous la trouverez excellente ! Ce n'est que le premier chapitre, je continuerai à traduire dès que l'auteur aura écrit la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fait qu'assurer la tradution.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a été inspirée par un défi lancé par un reviewer.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La cloche tinta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sans même lever les yeux, les mots « Désolé, nous ne sommes pas encore ouvert au public, s'il-vous-plaît, revenez plus tard », lui échappèrent.

« Tout va bien, je suis le livreur. »

Il y eut un silence.

« …. _Vous_ êtes le livreur ? »

« Yep. Et je suppose que _vous_ êtes la dernière recrue de la boutique. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient embauché quelqu'un dernièrement. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre pour ouvrir le magasin avec vous pour votre premier jour. »

Deux personnes, un grand homme et une femme relativement petite se faisaient face. L'un derrière le comptoir de verre et de bois, l'autre se tenant devant avec désinvolture. Ils avaient commencé un duel de regard, mais à quel point pouvait-on paraître menaçant quand on portait soit un tablier vert à motif floral, soit une salopette noire avec une grosse fleur sur le devant ?

Tout spécialement quand on se tient au milieu d'une armée de pots de fleurs et de bouquets, sur le sol où les étagères !

Les épaules droites, leur conversation prit un nouveau souffle. « Il semble que M. Yamamoto soit un parieur, étant donné que c'est lui qui a donné les instructions. Soit ça, soit il aime voir ses employés souffrir. »

Un éclat de rire fusa, dissolvant la gêne naissante. « C'est une évaluation étonnamment juste de votre patron ! Vous êtes plutôt observateur... ? »

La phrase resta suspendue dans les air, indiquant que des présentations seraient de mise. L'autre répondit rapidement : « Saito. Hajime Saito. » Il s'inclinèrent poliment. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Tokio Takagi. Bonjour ! Je suis le livreur, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, et je travaille avec cette boutique depuis maintenant six ans ! Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Je vois. Je pensais que vous seriez plus... »

«Hommasse ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Non. Complètement homme. »

Elle rit de nouveau. « Ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre les gens de me faire confiance pour livrer leurs fleurs, alors j'ai échafaudé ce plan. Ça m'a prit quelques mois, mais j'ai gagné en popularité, et j'ai maintenant une entreprise de livraison de fleurs très lucrative. »

Elle pointa du doigt son fourgon, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers la vitre à l'arrière du magasin, là où elle s'était garée.

« Ah. C'est logique alors. La supercherie. »

« Non », s'écria-t-elle, « N'appelez pas ça comme ça, ça à l'air mal ! Je ne fais que jouer sur les attentes et les genres... En parlant de ça, je m'attendais à voir une femme. Pourtant, vous êtes là, un homme parfaitement adulte, en train de faire des bouquets. C'est peu commun de voir un homme qui n'est pas le patron dans une boutique de fleur. »

« Vrai. Mais j'ai toujours aimé les fleurs. »

Elle sembla peu convaincue et se gratta le menton. « Quel âge avez-vous... ? Vingt-sept ? »

« … Vingt-neuf. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant alors ? A moins que ne veniez de la campagne, je ne vous ai jamais vu à Kyoto. »

Elle contourna le comptoir et vint de son côté, puis marcha vers l'arrière-boutique. Il la suivit. Plutôt curieuse, cette fille. Et vraiment directe. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait trouvé ses questions malpolies. Mais considérant qu'il était tout aussi abrupt, voire pire, il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment.

« En effet. Je viens de la campagne de la préfecture de Tochigi. »

« Ah. » Elle claqua des doigts. « C'est ça alors. »

Elle lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Il chercha dans la poche de son tablier vert et en sorti un set de clés. Après avoir trouvé la bonne clé d'un seul coup d'œil, il déverrouilla la porte arrière. Ils sortirent et marchèrent vers le fourgon en silence.

« Les livraisons sont toujours déchargées par l'arrière : moins de gens, moins de bazar. » Expliqua-t-elle devant son regard curieux. « Bon ! » Sans plus de délais, elle lui tendit une feuille de papier. « Voilà le bon de livraison. Vérifiez ce qui est écrit, et quand vous voyez que tout est ici, dans les caisses noires, on rentrera les fleurs. Alors vous tamponnez le papier, et je le reprend. »

« Je vois. »

Elle ouvrit la porte arrière du fourgon et l'air glacé de la chambre froide à l'intérieur les frappa au même moment.

Il entra dans le fourgon et longea l'allée centrale, regardant les caisses dans le même temps. « Tout est là. », dit-il simplement, avant de ranger le papier dans la grande poche de son tablier, avant d'entreprendre de sortir la première caisse. Il remarqua qu'elle était assez méticuleuse et futée pour utiliser plus de caisses, de façon à ce que les fleurs ne soient pas serrées et ne dépassent pas des bords, ce qui permettait de les empiler sans causer de dégâts. Il appréciait, parce que ça lui évitait de faire six fois le voyage.

Il en prit quatre d'un coup, au grand dam de Tokio. « N'en prenez pas tant d'un coup ! Pensez à votre dos ! »

« … Ce n'est pas si lourd. »

Il balaya son inquiétude et ouvrit la porte avec une main, réussissant à maintenir en équilibre les caisses avec une seule main et le haut de son torse. Il la regarda paniquer – « ne fais pas ça, c'est trop lourd ! Tu vas les échapper et foutre le bordel, et ruiner les fleurs, aussi » – amusé, remarquant qu'elle était passée au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand rien ne tomba et que le monde ne prit pas fin, elle secoua la tête, clairement indignée. Mais, le temps qu'elle en finisse avec l'extériorisation de ses émotions, il était déjà dehors, prêt à décharger d'autres caisses. Elle se débrouilla pour le rattraper, et prit deux des huit caisses restantes dans ses mains.

« Ne fais pas ça. » lui interdit-il immédiatement, se déplaçant pour les lui faire poser. Il remonta ses manches et lui prit les caisses des mains, voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Il les posa sur la pile près de lui, rajoutant deux caisses à sa cargaison, sans se soucier de ses protestations. « Je _vais_ les prendre. »

Elle en souleva tout de même deux, le faisant souffler de désapprobation. Comme il l »avait tutoyée aussi, elle se sentait à l'aise pour continuer sur le même mode. « Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, elles ne sont pas si lourdes, non ? »

« Toi et moi n'avons pas la même force, » constata-t-il simplement et commença à marcher vers le magasin.

« Mmm. Vante-toi autant que tu veux, mais tu devrais savoir que je fais ça tous les jours, et que, en fait, je peux me vanter autant que toi. »

Il ne dit rien. Mais il réussit à poser ses caisses et à rejoindre le fourgon en premier. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il essayait de faire, elle il prit une inspiration rapide et lui couru après. Mais il avait déjà déplacé le reste des caisses en une grosse pile, et entreprenait de la porter à l'intérieur.

« Saito ! »

Elle avait dit ça comme s'il l'avait offensé gravement, se comportant comme une mère poule. Elle lui ouvrit tout de même la porte et attendit qu'il ait déposé les caisses sur le sol – sans efforts, ce qui l'ennuyait visiblement – pour frapper son épaule.

Il la regarda comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« C'était dangereux ! »

« Ce n'était rien du tout. » contre-attaqua-t-il, et elle put voir que ce n'était pas de la vantardise. Son ton était évasif, tout comme la façon dont il haussa les épaules. Son regard ne changea pas. Même plus tôt, il ne s'était pas vanté, il avait simplement dit quelque chose qu'il considérait comme un fait. Il avait plutôt semblé insulté et, à la fin, elle avait transporté deux caisses elle-même.

Elle considéra ses révélations. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle aimait ou détestait ça. « Peu importe, tamponne juste ce papier que je puisse y aller. J'ai dix autres arrêts aujourd'hui. »

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? »

« Mmm... Peut être après-demain. Je ne viens pas **tous** les jours. A moins que le patron ne demande quelque chose de gros que vous n'avez pas en stock, ou que vous n'avez plus de stock du tout et que M. Yamamoto commande à nouveau. La compagnie m'alerte, et j'arrive. Je livre toujours dans les temps ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant. Il hocha la tête. « Je vois... Je peux faire une commande s'il le faut ? »

« C'est à M. Yamamoto de décider de ça, non ? Je m'en fiche, moi, du moment que tu as son accord ! »

« Tu ne livres que des fleurs ? »

C'était une question bizarre, songea-t-elle. « Oui, a moins que quelqu'un ait vraiment besoin d'une faveur et que ça n'enfreint pas la loi de l'aider. »

« Ok. Merci pour ton temps. » Il s'inclina légèrement. « A la prochaine. »

« A la prochaine ! »

Elle secoua la main vers lui et ferma la porte derrière elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il la regarda grimper sur le siège du chauffeur pendant qu'il verrouillait la porte, notant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder en arrière en souriant. Quelle personne étrange...

Quand elle monta dans son fourgon et ferma énergiquement la porte, elle sentit la chaleur envahir son visage en regardant la boutique de fleur dans son rétroviseur intérieur, essayant d'apercevoir le nouvel employé de 'Sakura Kiss'. Elle décida que c'était une première bonne impression. Elle l'aimait bien, et le dirait si quelqu'un lui demandait son opinion.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Saito fleuriste. Vous l'imaginez avec un tablier vert à motifs floraux, avec son air renfrogné ? OK, il n'est pas vraiment renfrogné, mais très masculin tout de même. Je paierai pour un fanart. Je dis ça en passant.

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

J'avoue que l'image de Saito en tablier à fleurs m'a fait pleurer de rire un bon moment. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a donner envie de traduire cette fanfic.

Au fait, à propos de la traduction, je vous avoue que l'introduction m'a fait m'arracher quelques cheveux. Parce qu'en français, on a un truc généralement utile mais très agaçant dans le cas précis : la plupart des mots s'accordent en genre. Tandis qu'en anglais, si on évite les pronoms, on s'en sort les doigts dans le nez. J'ai donc du détourner un peu les phrases, tout en gardant le sens original, pour pouvoir garder le suspense de 'qui est qui' jusqu'au moment de la révélation. Si vous lisez un brin d'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller voir _A Rose by any other name_ , au moins le début, pour bien vous rendre compte de ce que je dis.

Je traduit les reviews à l'auteur, donc n'hésitez pas ! A la prochaine !


	2. Fumées & Fleurs

**Voilà, voilà, le chapitre deux !**

 **Tokio, Saito, un mystérieux client, un autre tout aussi mystérieux mais carrément louche, une collègue fouineuse... Tous les ingrédients d'un bon chapitre !**

 **(J'ai mit quelques notes de bas de page, mais si vous n'avez pas envie de les voir sur le moment, lisez-les à la fin, ce n'est rien de vital pour comprendre l'histoire, seulement des anecdotes de traduction.)**

 **Autre chose, dans un instant de folie dessinatrice, je me suis lancé le défi stupide de dessiner Saito avec son tablier de fleuriste. Allez voir sur deviantart, tapez 'Saito Tokio rose name' dans la barre de recherches, vous devriez trouver. Je ne peux pas mettre le lien, fanfiction. net ne les apprécie pas... Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais j'avoue être assez fière de moi ^^.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe. J'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais bon...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Saito transpirait, sa gorge était sèche et ses pieds commençaient à se plaindre. Il était debout depuis trop longtemps. Il était derrière ce stupide comptoir depuis des heures maintenant, il avait besoin d'une pause !

Un pause cigarette, de préférence.

Mais pas de repos pour les braves (1). « Votre bouquet est prêt, monsieur. Ça fera 5,300 ¥ ». Au moment où ses mots quittèrent sa bouche, l'homme d'âge moyen en face de lui chercha son portefeuille. « Liquide ou carte bancaire ? »

« Carte. »

Il présenta la machine et appuya sur les boutons en hâte : l'homme ôta sa carte et attendit. Le ticket sortit en quelques instants. Saito prit le grand bouquet de roses et le tendit au client. Un cadeau pour sa femme... Il l'avait définitivement trompée. Trop de roses blanches et rouges. « Merci de votre achat, n'hésitez pas à revenir. Au suivant. »

« Je voudrais un pot assez gros de quelque chose de coloré qui signifie la longévité... Que pensez-vous que je devrez prendre ? »

« Je vous suggère soit des fleurs de poirier, soit d'abricotier du Japon, mais si vous voulez explorer d'autres options, Motoko – la jeune fille là-bas – » Il désigna une fille de dix-neuf ans occupée à ranger des gardénias, « pourras vous aider. »

« Ah, non, j'aime votre idée. Je prendrait le pot d'abricotier du Japon. »

« Très bien. Ce sera 1,370 ¥ monsieur. Sakura, amène l'abricotier du Japon à ce jeune homme », qui semblait avoir la somme exacte. Bonne transaction.

Une femme dans la trentaine, à un mètre de lui, mais du côté des clients, entreprenait déjà d'emballer le pot avec des rubans et une carte. « Merci de votre achat monsieur, n'hésitez pas à revenir, suiv- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'un mouvement attira son regard, et il tourna la tête vers l'arrière du magasin. Il sentit ses nerfs claquer, déjà qu'ils étaient tendus en ce moment. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Je porterais ces trucs à l'intérieur ! » Il prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à se détendre. « Sakura, peux-tu prendre ma place ? Tokio est ici - »

« Enfin ! Oui, oui, vas-y ! Bonjour madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demandait-elle avant même d'être de l'autre côté du comptoir, tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers l'arrière du magasin pour aider avec les livraisons.

« Salut Saito ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'il arrachait littéralement les caisses de ses mains.

« Ce sourire ne marche pas sur moi, » grogna-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Je porterai ses satanées caisses. Combien il y en a-t-il ? »

« Quinze », répondit-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas grondée.

Donc encore treize de plus. « Tu veux que je te laisse le bon de commande ? » Elle le sortit d'un de ses carnets et le lui tendit. « Je reviendrai demain matin, tu pourras me le rendre à ce moment-là.

« Nan, on est rapide et je me rappelle de ce qu'il y a dans ses deux caisses. » dit-il en lançant un regard furieux aux plantes qu'il comptait. Il savait que c'était à elle qu'il était destiné, même s'il ne la regardait pas.

Son sourire s'élargit pour une raison quelconque et il secoua simplement la tête, parce qu'ils devaient encore compter les fleurs dans son fourgon. Il sortit par l'arrière et elle suivit ses pas. Il ouvrit l'arrière du véhicule et sauta à l'intérieur. Il finit de vérifier sa liste en moins d'une minute, et attrapa immédiatement cinq caisses. Elle fit un geste pour en attraper une, mais il lui lança un regard glacial.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton à la fois confus et indigné. « Je fais ça toute la journée, tu sais. »

« Exactement. Tu fais ça toute la journée, _tous les jours._ Maintenant. Pose. Ça. »

Elle gloussa, sincèrement amusée, levant les mains devant elle pour prouver son innocence, s'éloignant des caisses. Satisfait, il hocha la tête et entreprit de déménager les caisses. Vraiment comment pouvait-il faire toute une affaire quand elle en portait deux alors qu'il en déplaçait autant si aisément ? Honnêtement, ça ne l'était pas. C'était plutôt lourd. Elle avait du mal avec deux, alors avec deux fois plus... Mais, lui il y arrivait.

Elle le regarda avec fascination. Il devait être vraiment costaud. Elle se demanda à quoi il ressemblait sans sa chemise. Une pensée peu appropriée sur son lieu de travail, réalisa-t-elle, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Elle marcha simplement avec lui et prit en note ses moindres mouvements, remarquant qu'aucun n'était perdu ou superflu. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas fatigué par ses exercices physique. Hmmm. Personne ne pouvait être aussi fort 'simplement à cause' comme il disait.

« Tu as déjà travaillé dans une ferme, Saito ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua une fois de plus la facilité qu'il avait à déplacer les caisses.

« ...Non. »

« Hmm. Une écurie alors ? » s'enquit-elle de nouveau, tandis qu'ils ressortaient de la boutique pour revenir vers le fourgon.

« Non. »

« … Tu es un malade du fitness ? »

« Non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? »

« Parce que, et bien, regarde-toi ! Tu soulèves ces trucs comme s'ils ne pesaient pas une tonne, et – ! »

« Ah, maintenant, elles pèsent une tonne ? Mais elles ne pèsent plus rien quand tu les poses. »

Elle sentit ses joues rougir. « Je sens que cette conversation ne sera pas à mon avantage, alors je vais arrêter de parler. »

« Tu ferais mieux. »

Parce que, franchement, il était un fleuriste, pas un animal : quel genre d'homme laisse une femme porter des choses pareilles toute seule ? Et elle insistait, comme si ce n'était pas évident qu'elle avait moins de force que lui. Cette femme était une tête de mule, vraiment. Il rassembla ses esprits en même temps que cinq caisses supplémentaires et recommença jusqu'à ce que les quinze caisses soient en sûreté à l'intérieur et en attende d'être mise en ordre.

Il regarda sa montre. 18H30. Il ne fermeraient pas avant deux heures. Au moins. « Sakura, je peux prendre une pause ? »

Elle l'imita, regardant la pendule au mur. « Bien sûr, mais, s'il-te-plaît, reviens dans dix minutes. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Viens. » dit-il en faisant signe à Tokio de le suivre dehors, cherchant déjà dans la poche de son tablier, ah, son paquet de cigarettes qui était si familier et parfait sous ses doigts. Il attrapa aussi sa boîte d'allumettes. Quand ils sortirent à l'arrière, bien caché par les poubelles mais baignant dans la lumière d'un lampadaire, il sortis les deux objets de sa poche. Une cigarette entre les lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux.

La première fois, il en avait offert une à Tokio, mais, comme la majorité des gens qu'il connaissait, elle ne fumait pas. « Tu disais que tu reviendrais aussi demain ? » demanda-t-il en craquant une allumette.

Il y avait quelque chose de très séduisant dans la manière dont il effectuait ses tâches banales, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Et la façon dont il se tenait appuyé contre le mur, sous la lumière du lampadaire, le faisait ressembler à personnage de film noir. Ça lui allait bien.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tokio ? »

« Ah, oui ! » C'était embarrassant ! Elle était prise sur le fait... vraiment ? Elle avait cette expression vide sur son visage, peut-être pensait-il qu'elle rêvait. « Je n'étais pas supposée passer ce soir – j'ai déjà fini mes livraisons – mais M. Yamamoto m'a pratiquement supplié de venir, donc... »

Il finissait de prendre une longue inspiration, une satisfaction évidente sur le visage, et exhala la fumée en un gros nuage. « Il y avait quinze caisses. Ce n'est pas une commande de dernière minute. »

« Non, demain j'amène la commande régulière. C'est juste que les deux derniers jours ont été bien remplis et que votre stock est vide. Je te parie que je reviendrai aussi après-demain. »

« Nan, ça va se calmer. »

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. »

Il considéra un instant ses paroles, puis un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. « Je prends le pari. »

C'était inattendu. « Oh ? Et que parions-nous ? »

« Café. Tu viens demain à la première heure, c'est ça ? »

« Yep. Heure habituelle, commande habituelle. »

« Si tu viens deux matins de suite, je paie le café pendant un mois. Sinon, c'est toi. »

Elle sourit. « Je suis. » Elle le regarda se redresser, s'éloignant du mur, comme si sa phrase avait marqué la fin de sa pause. Curieusement, ça la fit se sentir un peu triste. « Tu rentres déjà ? Ça ne fait qu'à peine cinq minutes. »

« Je voulais seulement une pause cigarette ». Il lui montra le mégot restant entre ses doigts, avant de le jeter dans la poubelle.

« Je vois. Et bien, n'oublie pas. Demain, je viendrais une heure plus tôt... Oh, et je bois mon café avec un sucre. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris. » Il grogna-t-il. « Je prends le mien noir. »

« Ouaip, tu es plein de surprises aussi. »

« Au-revoir, Tokio. »

« Au-revoir ! »

* * *

« Que je sois maudit... »

« Ah, ah, ah. Une chose à la fois : où est mon café Saito ? »

Tokio tendit la main. Les siennes demeurèrent croisées. « … Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais _quatre_ fois à la suite, mais donne-moi une seconde, et je commanderais pour nous deux. »

« Ah, oui, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai _besoin_ de caféine. »

« Bonjour, ici Sakura Kiss, je voudrais deux cafés. Un noir et un autre avec un sucre. Juste une seconde : quelque chose à manger ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« OK. Ces deux-là et un donut. » Elle essaya de ne pas rire. « Merci, j'attendrais. » Il se tourna vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant à propos de mon petit-déjeuner ? »

«Toi, un bec sucré ? » demanda-t-elle en gloussant de nouveau.

« … Et ? »

« Rien du tout. C'est juste inattendu, je suppose. Encore plus que ce tablier. » Elle essaya de ne pas rire. « Non pas ce que ce vert et ces teintes de rose ne t'aillent pas au teint. » lui assura-t-elle, « mais je pense que du bleu t'irait mieux. Même avec plusieurs teintes de rose. »

« Disons qu'ils seront là dans cinq minutes. Vérifions le bon de commande. Combien de caisses aujourd'hui ? »

« Douze, surtout des fleurs. »

Le temps que les cafés n'arrivent, ils avaient fini leur routine matinale. « Maintenant que le travail est fait, je peux demander quelque chose ? »

Son intonation le prit par surprise, le faisant se tourner vers elle presque instinctivement. « Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Je dois visiter ma mère à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, est ce que tu penses que tu peux faire un joli bouquet pour elle ? Elle aime beaucoup les oranges et les rouges, mais elle apprécie toujours les violettes aussi. »

« … Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

« Non, elle subit juste une opération pour des cailloux dans les reins. Elle va bien. »

« Tant mieux. Donc un bouquet de bon rétablissement. Pour quand est-ce que tu le veux ? »

« Je passerai ici vers quatre heures. »

« Il sera prêt d'ici là. »

« Super. Merci ! Oh, et n'oublie pas la réduction, hein ? M. Yamamoto me fait toujours une réduction de 30% sur tout ! »

« Comme c'est généreux de sa part... »

Elle rit. « Je lui ai mené la vie dure. » Elle prit une gorgée de son café, et vit qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille. Ah, le temps passait trop vite ce matin, elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entrer qu'elle devait déjà s'en aller. « Fais en sorte que ça soit nickel, elle est étonnamment stricte avec les fleurs. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle sourit. Il était très occupé et elle ne faisait que lui rendre la vie plus compliquée. Il était temps de faire sa sortie. « Passe une bonne journée ! »

Il hocha la tête. « Toi aussi. »

Ce n'est qu'après son départ qu'elle réalisa que quand elle avait parlé de sa mère, il n'avait pas fait mention de la sienne. C'était quelque chose de naturel de parler de sa mère si l'autre mentionnait la sienne... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Que c'était... ennuyant. Elle voulait savoir en fait ! Il n'avait pas poussé du sol, évidemment, alors elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ses parents. Mais comme à peu près tout le reste, il gardait ça secret.

Bon sang, ça ne faisait que la rendre plus intéressée.

* * *

« Oh, ces fleurs sont vraiment belles ! Est-ce que tu peux les rajouter au bouquet ? »

Les yeux de Saito suivirent les siens pour trouver l'objet de son envie. Un petit bouquet de bleuets, très chic et distinctifs. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Non. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit non. » répéta-t-il plus fort en récupérant l'impressionnant bouquet dans le frigo.

« Pourquoi ? » Comme il ne disait rien, elle insista. « Elles sont littéralement juste là, à côté de ta main. »

« ...Celles-ci sont les seules du magasin - »

« Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui les livre, tu sais. »

« Et elles sont réservées pour un autre client. »

« Oh. » Elle fit la moue. « Flûte. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est la vie. Et **ça** _ **,**_ c'est 4,370 ¥. »

Elle toussa. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas la réduction... Tu es assez cher, en fait, non ? »

Le son de la clochette de la porte d'entrée la stoppa. Ils regardèrent un homme vêtu d'un costume très chic rentrer, pas plus vieux que la quarantaine. Ses cheveux étaient longs, attachés dans une queue-de-cheval basse, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Et ses mains, du moins ce qui en était visible, étaient couvertes de tatouages... La réaction de Tokio fut différente de celle de Saito : quand elle sembla surprise puis suspicieuse, il sembla d'abord ennuyé, avant que son visage ne devienne totalement dénué d'expression.

Bizarre.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je voudrais ces bleuets, ou quelque que soit le nom qu'ils portent. Toutes. Combien ? »

« C'est 200 ¥, mais ces dix pièces sont les dernières donc... je dirais 3000 ¥ le tout. »

Tokio se tourna pour le regarder avec exaspération. Oh, vraiment ? Il les donnait à ce mec ? Et pas à elle ? Malgré le fait qu'il ne les avait pas plus réservé qu'elle ? Mais il réussit à la faire s'arrêter de le fixer d'un seul regard.

« Voila. » Le nouvel arrivant posa deux fois la somme demandée par Saito sur le comptoir. Elle remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il lui manquait le petit doigt. « Garder la monnaie. Dépêchez-vous. Non, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je ne veux pas d'emballages, juste donnez-les moi. »

« Comme vous voulez. » Il les emballa simplement dans un genre de toile de jute et les lui tendit. « Merci de votre achat. N'hésitez pas à -... revenir. »

Juste après que la porte se fut fermée derrière l'homme, elle se tourna vers Saito, les bras croisés et le regard plus noir que jamais. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« … Un client ? »

« Ne jouez pas l'idiot, vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire ! Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à réserver des fleurs... A moins que tu ai menti. Et que tu ne voulais pas me les donner à moi. »

Mais elle était troublée maintenant. « Tu sais que tu ne m'as pas paru être quelqu'un qui ment si facilement... Mais quand il est entré, tu as agit un peu bizarrement. Comme si... tu savais qu'il viendrais pour ces fleurs. » Il échangèrent un regard. « Est-ce qu'il vient souvent ? »

« Non, c'était la première fois que cette personne achetait quelque chose ici, pour autant que je le sache. »

« Alors pourquoi... ? Ah ! Je sais ! Espèce de petit... C'était pour l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu pouvais les vendre plus cher à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi pas à cause de ma réduction mais parce que je sais quand est-ce que la nouvelle livraison arrivera, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, ne deviens pas trop copain avec ce mec, je te parie que c'est un yakuza. Tu as vu ses tatouages ? Et il n'avait pas de petit doigt ! Et puis, je suis pratiquement sûre que je l'ai déjà vu secouer une ou deux personnes. Mieux vaut rester loin de lui. »

« ...Non, pas du tout. »

« Alors quoi ? Parce que tout ce que je peux penser c'est que – oh, mon dieu... ! Je sais ce que c'est. Et ça a à voir avec ton passé mystérieux. »

« Mon quoi ? »

Mais il l'ignora tandis qu'elle essayait de tisser sa théorie. « Tu étais un voyou quad tu étais jeune, problème avec la famille, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là, n'est-ce pas ? Et cet homme t'a rappelé ton ancienne vie, et tu lui as donné les fleurs. Évidemment, quelque chose de terrible à du arriver, parce que tu es parti est arrivé ici, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, hein ? Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi tu peux soulever des caisses de deux fois ton poids. »

« … Ton imagination court la campagne. » Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était amusé ou fâché de ses théories... pour beaucoup de raisons. « Mais s'il était un yakuza, tu devrais me remercier que je ne t'ai pas dit non : ce genre de personne à tendance à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, et il ne me semble pas le genre de gars à renoncer facilement. Ce n'est pas très intelligent de ce faire un ennemi d'un yakuza. »

Elle claqua la langue. « Je ferais en sorte qu'il y ait une douzaine de bleuets en plus dans la prochaine livraison, alors. Juste pour moi. Ou lui, s'il revient. »

Elle fit la tête, il roula les yeux. « Prend ton bouquet et vas-y ».

* * *

La cloche tinta et Saito, concentré sur sa tâche, du s'arrêter pour se tourner vers la porte, se redressant derrière le comptoir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'une voix familière lança triomphalement :

« Je t'avais dit que c'était un yakuza ! »

« … Bonjour à toi aussi, Tokio. »

« Oui, oui, bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien, merci. » Elle en finit avec les formalités en deux secondes chrono. « Mais je t'avais dis qu'il en était un, je l'ai vu. Je rentrais à la maison en revenant de l'hôpital, où je suis restée vraiment tard hier soir - »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que ta mère avait des cailloux dans les reins. Ça fait une semaine, pourquoi n'est-elle pas sortie ? »

« Les docteurs ont trouvé autre chose, que les cailloux avaient cachés. C'est un peu plus sérieux, mais ils disent que c'est gérable sans chirurgie. Mais si les choses ne s'améliorent pas dans une semaine, ils vont devoir réopérer. Et cette fois-ci, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

« Je lui ferais un beau bouquet alors. »

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît, fait ça. Peut importe ! » elle secoua la tête et chassa son humeur maussade. « Donc, je rentrais à la maison et qui est-ce que j'ai vu devant un bar, en train de menacer un pauvre gars ? Votre mec aux bleuets. Il portait un costume différent, mais il avait remonté ses manches et tous ses tatouages étaient visibles et, non de nom, il y en avait beaucoup ! Et puis il secouait le pauvre homme contre le mur. En fait, il agissait comme un grosse ordure. Tu vois ? J'avais raison. »

« … Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort à son propos. Quel bar ? »

« Oh ? Tu aimerais peut-être y aller toi-même ? »

« Pourquoi je -... Je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été un gangster. Ok ? Je faisais la conversation. Et tu devrais faire en sorte de ne plus passer devant ce bar à nouveau où il pourrait te reconnaître la prochaine fois. »

« Aucune chance. Je n'y suis pas allée avec mon fourgon. J'ai une autre voiture, pour, tu sais, aller en quelque part d'autre qu'au travail. »

« … Soit juste prudente avec ces gens. » Elle hocha la tête, geste qui n'engageait à rien. « Ou ne m'écoutes pas, et cours vers tes funérailles. » Elle claqua la langue. « Alors, pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui, Tokio ? »

« Ah, oui ! Je suis venue pour un autre bouquet. Je lui rend visite aujourd'hui aussi. »

« Plus tôt que hier, non ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Je travaille tard, tu sais. Normalement, ils ne me laisseraient même pas entrer, mais les infirmières et les docteurs me connaissent et ils me permettent de rester aussi longtemps que je peux, avant qu'un patient ne veuille dormir. »

Il soupira. « Quand est-ce que tu passeras le prendre ? »

« Autour de dix-huit heures. »

« Il sera prêt. Et toi, soit prudente. Ne suit pas des yakuzas, ok ? »

« Je ne suivait personne ! » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Oh, c'était le bar Castaway. En dépit d'affiliations publiques, ils disent que c'est un bon endroit. Peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller un jour. » Il haussa les épaules. Elle s'était déjà tournée, roulant des yeux en s'en allant. « A tout à l'heure, Saito. »

Elle ne faisait que plaisanter quand elle lui avait posé la question, mais, bizarrement, elle avait ressenti son haussement d'épaules décontracté comme un rejet. Peut-être qu'elle ne plaisantait pas tant que ça en fait. Peut-être qu'elle s'était dit ça pour que ça ne la blesse pas tant. Bon, peut importe, elle avait une tournée à faire et il était presque treize heures.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de son fourgon, Saito sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son tablier. « Hey, c'est Saito. Oui, espèce d'idiot, le fleuriste. Combien de Saito est-ce que tu connais ? Je travailles, là maintenant, et les téléphones ne sont pas autorisés, donc je vais être rapide avant que quelqu'un ne revienne – oublie ça, je t'envoie un message. »

Du coin de l'œil, il avait capté un mouvement à l'arrière. Sakura avait fini sa pause – une vrai pause, pas comme ses cinq ou dix minutes qu'il prenait – et entrait dans la boutique. Il raccrocha et laissa retomber le téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'affaira à sortir les fleurs pour le bouquet qu'avait demandé Tokio. Il se rappelait les couleurs qu'elle avait demandé la première fois, il devait juste trouver des fleurs différentes dans les mêmes coloris et une composition différente, pour garder les choses intéressantes. Elle avait mentionné le fait que sa mère avait beaucoup aimé son arrangement la première fois, elle aimait donc ses goûts, ce qui lui donnait confiance en ses capacités pour ce nouveau bouquet.

« Hey, Saito, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je choisis des fleurs pour un bouquet. »

« Oh ? C'est mignon. Pour qui ? »

« Tokio. »

Il y eut un silence abasourdi qui suivit ses paroles, mais qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il était trop occupé à faire la liste des tâches à venir : a) faire ce nouveau bouquet et b) arriver à envoyer ce message sans se faire choper. Et il voulait vraiment faire en sorte que ce bouquet soit plus imposant que le premier, étant donné que l'état de sa mère s'était aggravé. Peut-être que des fleurs lui remonteraient le moral. Il manqua donc le sourire malicieux, et le gloussement, et surtout, le « Je vois » qu'elle dit à la fin, tout sourire.

* * *

« Hé, S-... Oh, salut Sakura. »

Il y avait beaucoup de clients dans la boutique, et ça l'avait empêchée de voir qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle allait héler Saito, avant de voir que c'était l'employée tirée à quatre épingles qui essayait de contenir le chaos avec Motoko. Motoko était plus visible, du fait de ses cheveux d'un violet vif.

« Si ce n'est pas cette chère Tokio ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il n'est que quinze heures. Oui, monsieur, c'est 3,250 ¥. Merci. Suivant. »

« Oui, je sais, je suis en avance. Je viens juste de voir quelque chose et je voulais en parler à Saito. Il est là ? »

« Ah, non. Il a demandé de pouvoir prendre une pause longue. Motoko, s'il-te-plaît, amène mois trois roses et trois gardénias. Et quatre soucis !

« Il n'avait pas de pauses longues avant ? »

Les joues de Sakura rougirent. « Il aurait du, mais il ne demandait que sa pause cigarette, alors... »

Tokio sembla offensée, déjà derrière le comptoir, prête à houspiller Sakura, mais sans que les clients l'entendent. « Sakura ! C'est horrible ! » chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence.

« Je sais, et il les méritait aussi, il travaille vraiment dur. »

Tokio la gronda du regard. « Si tu le fais trop travailler, il partira, faites attention. Est-ce que tu as son numéro de téléphone ? Non, attends, je ne peux pas l'appeler sur son numéro personnel, ce serait inapproprié. Donne moi le numéro du magasin et - »

« Je te le donnerais, Tokio, » commença Sakura, avec un air démoniaque. « J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne m'en voudrais pas si je te donnais son numéro aussi. Voilà votre bouquet mon cher, ça fera 2,560 ¥. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Le visage de Sakura laissait entendre qu'elle savait quelque chose que Tokio ignorait. « Sakura, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Juste une intuition... Suivant, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. « Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Mmm... Peut-être. »

Et maintenant, son cœur s'arrêtait. « Sakura, s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Peut-être qu'il a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui... » Le regard plein d'attente de Tokio la fit glousser. « Peut-être qu'il a une chance ? Je devrais lui dire ça ? »

« Non ! Non... Dis-lui juste que je serais là vers dix-huit heures. »

« Oui, il sera là. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

« Je serais là aussi, tu sais. »

Les joues de Tokio, déjà rouges, foncèrent encore. « E-Et ? » Elle ne dupait personne. Il était temps de faire sa sortie. « Au-revoir pour le moment, Sakura, Motoko... »

* * *

« Ah, si ce n'est pas Tokio. Que c'est rare de te voir dans notre magasin. »

« Saito. », dit-elle sans relever. « Tu es revenu de ta pause, je vois. »

« Et je présume que si tu es ici c'est parce que c'est la tienne ? »

« Ce n'est pas une pause si vous avez fini le travail, ça s'appelle débaucher (3). »

« Coucou Tokio. » la salua Sakura, cachée derrière des acacias. Motoko agita la main quand elle passa devant elle, dans la terre jusqu'aux coudes. Saito était étonnamment propre, lui, sans aucune tâches de terre, derrière son comptoir.

« Quoi ? Tu ne fais que transporter les trucs ? Tu n'aides pas à faire ce qui est salissant ? »

Il haussa les épaules, en plein dans le champ de vision de ses deux collègues. « M. Yamamoto croit que je suis plus efficace que les filles à ce poste, donc il me garde là. Ah, ce qui me rappelle : reste là. »

Il disparu dans l'arrière-boutique, vers le frigo où ils gardaient les commandes – alias les bouquets déjà fait qui n'attendaient que qu'on vienne les chercher. C'est à ce moment-là que Sakura fit un grand sourire à Tokio, hochant la tête avec une expression conspiratrice sur le visage. « Quoi ? » articula silencieusement Tokio. « Tu va voir », répliqua Sakura sur le même mode, battant presque des mains d'excitation.

Elle eut un vit d'abord le bouquet emballé dans un papier voyant, attaché avec des boucles de rubans avant de voir Saito. « C'est à toi. »

« Ohhh, il est magnifique ! »

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Si joli, regarde à ses combinaisons de couleur. » commenta Sakura en se rapprochant d'eux.

Un rictus de fierté apparu sur les lèvres de Saito. « J'ai fait de mon mieux. »

« Merci Saito, j'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Mme Takagi mérite le meilleur. »

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, il était évident que la personne en face d'elle avait été élevée avec amour et attention, ce qu'elle rendait à ses parents quand ils en avaient besoin. Alors ils méritaient d'être heureux avec de belles fleurs.

Tokio rit mais la confusion gagna Sakura. « Bien sûr que oui... »

Mais pourquoi Saito appelait soudainement Tokio 'Mme Takagi' ? Et pourquoi Tokio n'était-elle pas plus épatée par le bouquet somptueux qu'il venait de lui offrir ? Est-ce qu'elle ratait quelque chose ?

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va l'adorer, maman était vraiment impressionnée la dernière fois, maintenant je suis sûr qu'elle va être estomaquée. Merci de tes efforts. Combien ? »

Attendez... C'était pour la mère de Tokio ? Comme dans 'Tokio les as commandées'... ? Oh non ! Sakura était mortifiée : elle avait fait une grosse bêtise, et, en plus, elle avait impliquée Tokio dedans et lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Sakura essaya de capter son regard, voyant que la jeune femme se rapprochait de Saito, trop proche pour une conversation professionnelle.

« Seulement 4 pour toi. »

Elle renifla. « Je te parie que ça doit coûter une fortune. J'ai la meilleure partie du marché. » Elle chercha dans toutes les poches de sa salopettes avant de trouver les sous. « Voilà. Merci. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pendant qu'il ouvrait la caisse enregistreuse pour y ranger la monnaie et sortir le ticket. Sakura le vit et se maudit. _Regarde vers moi, regarde vers moi, allez !_ répétait-elle mentalement en boucle. Mais son anxiété semblait s'être transformée en 'vas-y, fonce', parce que Tokio lui sourit et se détourna d'elle.

 _Oh, non, je suis affreuse._

« Tu sais, jamais deux sans trois. S'il faut en faire un troisième, qu'est-ce que tu dis de le lui amener ? Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait rencontrer la personne qui lui fait de si jolis bouquets. »

 _Ugh, non, Tokio..._

« Non, merci. Je ne suis pas très bon pour les 'quoi de neuf ?'. »

« Et bien, juste les amener alors... »

« Ça ne serait plus vraiment une rencontre alors, non ? » _Merde, je suis embarrassée,_ pensèrent les deux femmes au même moment, pour la même raison, mais d'une perspective différente. « Donne juste de jolies fleurs à ta mère, même si tu ne les as pas arrangé toi-même, elle appréciera le geste, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle l'aimera de toutes façons. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle essayait de l'inviter à sortir ? Elle n'avait aucun problème avec sa mère – elle voulait juste être avec lui en quelque part, hors du travail. Elle sourit, ayant perdu la bataille, et secoua sa tête en signe d'assentiment. « Tu as raison, je suis stupide. Je vais y aller. Merci encore pour les fleurs. »

Elle avait gardé un regard exaspéré pour Sakura avant de partir, qui le lui rendit avec un air d'excuses. Tokio soupira et sortit.

* * *

« J'aimerais quelques unes comme ça, comment les appelez-vous ? »

« Des digitales, monsieur. »

« Il y a d'autres couleurs ? »

« Oui, nous en avons des rouges et des roses pâles dans l'arrière-boutique. »

« Hmmm, et celles-ci ? Comment s'appellent-elles ? »

« Des dahlias, monsieur. »

« Comme la fameuse affaire du Dahlia noir ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Mais ils ne sont pas noirs. »

« La femme avait des cheveux noirs, nous en avons des violets et des magentas ici. »

« Des cheveux ? »

« Des fleurs, monsieur. »

« Hmmmm et celles-ci ? »

« Des églantines. »

Tokio regarda Saito essayer de servir un client à l'air assez évaporé, qui élevait au rang d'art le rôle du client demandant et ignorant. Il faisait à peu près sa taille, cheveux bruns et courts, trop pâles pour un japonais, mais qui semblaient pourtant naturels. Il était mince et avait bonne mine. Dans une autre situation que celle-ci, où il agissait ainsi, avec un grand sourire sur le visage comme s'il _adorait_ rendre la vie des gens compliquée, Tokio était sûre que Motoko serait en train de s'évanouir et que Sakura donneraient des coups de coude répétés à Tokio.

Mais même son apparence soignée et son jeune âge ne suffisait pas : son manque de bonnes manières mettait les compteurs à zéro. Les trois femmes regardaient donc le client avec répugnance.

« Et celles-ci ? »

« Ce sont des ipomées, monsieur. »

« Hm... J'ai changé d'avis. Je voudrais un bouquet de roses, lys, quelques œillets... et peut-être quelques unes de ces grosses fleurs impressionnantes. »

« Ce sont des marguerite d'une autre couleur que les blanches habituelles, monsieur. »

« Parfait. Celles-ci ! Je pense qu'un bouquet sera mieux pour un premier rendez-vous. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

« Ou peut-être qu'un pot serait mieux ? Ça voudrait dire que je veux prendre soin de - ! »

« Bonjour Saito, excusez-moi monsieur, tu peux m'aider avec... ? »

« Oui. Monsieur, cela vous dérangerait-il qu'une de ces dames vous aide à finir votre commande ? Je dois aider avec quelque chose dans l'arrière-boutique. »

Ce qui n'était qu'une formalité d'habitude, devint, avec ce client, une affaire d'état. « Mais j'ai commencé avec vous, vous connaissez mes préférences originelles. Je me sens plus à l'aise avec vous. » Et au bâtard de continuer à sourire de toutes ses dents, sachant qu'il créait plus de problème qu'il n'en méritait, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Le jeter dehors à coups de pied ?

« Je vois. Tu peux attendre, Tokio ? Je viens t'aider dès que ce monsieur se décide. »

« ...J'attendrais. » Elle regarda le client avec hostilité au début, puis... elle réalisa. Il était simplement nerveux pour son premier rendez-vous. Bon, elle pouvait toujours l'aider. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Sakura pour la pousser à faire son travail, mais elle refusa de faire quoi que ce soit avec un regard indigné.

« Vous savez, monsieur, si c'est un premier rendez-vous, un joli bouquet est toujours préférable. », commença Tokio, et attira Sakura dans la conversation.

« Bien sûr, tout dépend de la fille et du bouquet, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop gros, où elle pourrait penser que vous en faites trop. Mais un pot serait décevant, non ? A moins qu'elle les aime, dans ce cas là... » dit-elle finalement.

« Hm... Je pense qu'elle préférerait un bouquet. Mais pas trop gros, vous avez raison. »

Enfin, ils allaient en quelque part ! « Peut-être un avec des marguerites et des lys ? »

« Ou des œillets et des roses ? » renchérit Tokio, voyant qu'il n'avait pas aimé la proposition.

« Oui ! Des œillets jaunes et des roses blanches ! »

Les deux femmes gloussèrent, et ce fut Saito qui expliqua : « Les œillets jaunes ne sont pas une bonne idée, vraiment. Choisissez des rouges, des blancs, ou ceux à plusieurs couleurs, ils sont très bien aussi. Et les roses... Mieux vaux ne pas choisir le jaune non plus. Toutes les autres couleurs sont bien, sinon. » (4)

« Un joli mélange de rouge et blanc alors ? »

« Excellent choix. Un bouquet de deux de chaque sorte, une de chaque couleur. Je vous l'emballe. »

Pourquoi, quand c'était à propos des autres, Saito était si calé en romantisme et en déclarations, et que quand c'était à son propos, il n'y voyait rien ? Et regardez-moi ce beau bouquet qu'il avait fait, avec un ruban rouge, des boucles parfaites, de la jolie verdure pour agrémenter, et un papier d'emballage presque découpé en cœur.

Bon sang, peut-être que c'était ça qu'elle devait faire ! Commander le bouquet parfait et lui donner après !

Non, trop direct : il n'aimerait pas ça. Elle pouvait le dire.

« Ça sera 1,500 ¥. Liquide ou carte ? »

« Carte, s'il-vous-plaît. Voilà. »

La transaction fut finie en quelques secondes. « Merci de votre achat, n'hésitez pas à revenir. »

« Si elle l'aime, je le ferais. Au-revoir ! » dit le jeune homme en sortant.

« Quel étrange bonhomme », commenta Sakura, les mains sur les hanches. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui. Il était très poli avec nous, mais Saito, il lui en a vraiment fait voir ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour les gens comme lui. Viens Tokio, je vais sortir les caisses du fourgon. » Ah, oui, elle était là pour une bonne raison. « Combien ? »

« Dix, et ce sont toutes des roses. Ton patron les stocke, visiblement. »

« Les affaires sont au ralentis, pour dire vrai. »

Tout ça lui donnait une impression bizarre de familiarité, la façon dont il ouvrait la porte de son fourgon, l'habitude qu'il avait de comparer les caisses au bon de commande, qu'il réclamait en tendant la paume.

Quand il eut finit, il mit son tablier, cherchant son paquet de cigarettes. « Je prend une petite pause quand on aura fini. », expliqua-t-il.

« Tu aimes vraiment fumer... » Il haussa les épaules. « Ça va te tuer un jour, tu sais. »

« Beaucoup de choses peuvent me tuer, si c'est quelque chose que je choisi pour le plaisir, ainsi soit-il. » Il coinça une cigarette derrière son oreille et attrapa cinq caisses, les empila et commença ses allers-retours.

« La prochaine fois, mets un t-shirt plus moulant, veux-tu ? » lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'elle lui tenait la porte ouverte, secouant la tête en essayant de l'aider, mais n'arrivant pas à faire quelque chose d'autre que ça.

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle du harcèlement sexuel. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme était pudique. « Je voulais simplement dire que si tu portais un t-shirt plus moulant, il n'y aurait pas de danger que tu t'accroches partout. Tes vêtements se coincent toujours dans le bois des caisses. »

Il la regarda et son sourire devint innocent. « … » Il secoua la tête.

« Prenez votre ami yakuza, par exemple, il est toujours habillé pour impressionner. »

« Tokio, on a déjà parlé de ça, ne tourne pas autour des yazuka. »

« Mais je ne le fait pas ! » Il la regarda de nouveau avec cet air disant qu'il ne la croyait pas. « Mais non. Il était à l'hôpital ! Il doit connaître quelqu'un dans la même aile que ma mère, parce que lui suis tombée dessus deux fois en une journée. » Il lui fit signe de continuer sans un mot, tandis qu'il soulevait cinq autres caisses. « Une fois à la cafétéria en allant chercher un café, et la deuxième fois dans le couloir. Il... »

Elle s'interrompit. Il haussa un sourcil en posant les caisses. « Uh, peut importe. » Elle regarda à l'extérieur : le soleil était déjà couché, il faisait noir et l'intérieur du magasin était rempli de bruits de conversations. Elle vit une sortie et et essaya de s'engouffrer dedans. « Je vais y aller maintenant, passe une bonne s- ! »

Il attrapa son poignet. « Je prends cinq minutes, » dit-il plus fort, afin que Sakura l'entende. A son crédit, il attendit qu'elle lui fasse signe d'y aller avant de sortir avec Tokio. Il lâcha sa main seulement quand il fut appuyé contre le mur, cherchant ses allumettes. Il déplaça la cigarette de derrière son oreille à sa bouche, et dit « Vas-y maintenant », avec ce ton assourdi sexy qui le caractérisait...

… Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était trop occupée à sentir _tellement de chaleur_ envahir ses joues au moment où il avait attrapé sa main – avait-il.. ? Comment avait-il pu... ? Et maintenant il agissait comme d'habitude ! Que se passait-il ? Elle était sur le point d'hyperventiler ! Il était tellement impertinent, et ne s'en rendait même pas compte, la regardant seulement comme une idiote, parce qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas. Et puis la cigarette entre ses lèvres et sa façon de se tenir contre le mur... C'était trop pour son cœur.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

« Parle. Maintenant. »

Elle évita son regard. « J'allais juste dire que... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé m'avoir vu avant, il ne m'a reconnu que la seconde fois où je lui suis rentrée dedans, il m'a appelé lé fille du café, alors... » Elle vit traîner le mot. « Je pense qu'il ne me rappelle pas de moi ici. »

Il souffla la fumée, la cigarette entre les doigts. « Non, mais ça veut dire que s'il te voit ici à nouveau, il **va** s'en souvenir. » Il la regarda un long moment. « Bon boulot, petite harceleuse. Maintenant un yakuza se rappelle de toi. »

« Je ne le harcelais pas – je ne suis pas si curieuse que ça ! J'allais voir ma mère, qui est toujours à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Faire demi-tour et me cacher ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu. Les deux fois. Je lui suis littéralement rentrée dedans, j'ai renversé mon café sur lui en fait. »

« Ah. C'est pour ça qu'il se rappelait de toi. Tu as ruiné sa chemise. »

« Oui. »

Il toussa. « Félicitations. Encore. Tu sais définitivement comment les choisir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'les choisir' ? Je lui suis juste rentrée dedans. Plusieurs fois. »

« Et bien, si tu lui rentres dedans encore une fois, essaie d'abréger la conversation, renvoie-le bouler. Sinon ça ne finira pas bien pour toi. »

« Je le savais sans que tu ais besoin de me le dire, merci beaucoup. »

* * *

« Alors... il se pourrait que je ne t'ai pas écouté... »

Saito posa ses cisailles doucement et prudemment. Il arrêta de tailler un des arbustes qui ornaient le devant de la porte et lui lança un regard perçant. Il se redressa et n'eut même pas à demander 'qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?' d'un ton exaspéré, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« Le yakuza – il a commencé la conversation avec moi tout seul hier. »

Il posa son front dans sa main. « Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je t'ai mise en garde – même pas quatre jours ! »

« Et bien, Toyohisa, c'est son nom, au fait. Toyohisa est venu vers moi avec un café, en disant que c'était comme cela que je l'aimait et j'ai du prendre une petite gorgée pour vérifier – et il avait raison. Bref, il est venu et m'a demandé tout un tas de truc, pourquoi j'étais là, qui je venais voir... J'ai essayé de ne pas lui répondre, mais il était très amical, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et une chose entraînant une autre, au lieu de lui dire des trucs à lui, il a fini par me dire quelque chose d'important, et je pense que je devrais aller voir la police avec ces informations, parce que ça leur serait sans doute utile, mais je ne sais pas si je dois le faire. »

Il lâcha un long et profond soupire. Il n'était pas déçu, il était défait. Elle avait fait l'exact contraire de ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire, et maintenant elle disait qu'elle avait des informations sur la police... !

« Écoute, Tokio, être une informatrice de la police est la dernière chose dont tu as besoin en ce moment. Si tu te sens assez à l'aise avec l'idée, je suppose que tu peux le faire, mais si il y a une fuite à cause d'un flic pourri, tu es finie : tu devras déménager, et tu n'arrêteras jamais de regarder derrière ton épaule, ça sera un cauchemar. Pense à ta prochaine décision, vraiment. Je ne te dit pas de ne pas le faire, mais si tu le fais, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. »

« … c'est une réponse très terre à terre que tu as pour moi, mon pote. » Il haussa les épaules. Il décida que recommencer sa tâche précédente était une bonne idée. « En fait, c'est trop terre à terre, et vraiment renseigné à propos d'un sujet aussi délicat et inattendu. Pourquoi avais-tu une réponse déjà toute prête ? »

Merde, merde, se dit-il silencieusement. Et merde, elle avait remarqué. « Est-ce que ça se pourrait que... » Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura dans son oreille : « Tu serais un informateur de la police en fuite ? »

Il roula des yeux. « C'est le nouvelle théorie de la semaine sur 'que-peux-bien-être-le-mystérieux-passé-de-Saito' ? Même si je te dis que je faisais exactement la même chose avant, mais dans une autre préfecture... »

« Tu ne m'auras pas », craqua-t-elle. « Personne ne devient aussi fort sans raisons, et Sakura m'a dit que tu avais du apprendre ton travail, même si tu as appris vite, tu as quand même du le faire. »

 _Sakura parle trop_ et « Il faut qu'elle dise la vérité : je n'ai eu besoin d'apprendre que la façon de faire les nœuds de ce magasin. »

« Aha. » Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as appris à propos du yakuza ? »

« Ah, oui ! Et bien... Est-ce que je devrais te le dire ? Et si tu était impliqué aussi ? »

« Parle, Tokio. »

« ...Ok. Mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! » il lui lança son fameux et regard, et elle ne put empêcher ses genoux de se transformer en gelée. « J'ai découvert qu'il visitait une personne qu'il n'arrête pas d'appeler 'grand-frère' et il a même fait la distinction entre son petit grand-frère et son grand grand-frère, et que celui à l'hôpital, c'était son _grand_ grand-frère. »

Saito se redressa, sidéré. « Et il t'as juste dit ça comme ça ? »

« Oui, et d'autres trucs, mais c'était ça ce qui était important, et j'ai pensé que je devais en parler avec la police. »

« Je comprends que c'est important, mais pourquoi il divulguerait un tel secret, comme ça, et à _toi_? »

Elle gloussa. Attendez, il n'avait pas comprit ? Oh, vraiment ? Elle écarquilla les yeux pour lui faire voire l'évidence... mais il ne comprit pas. Son sourire se fana et elle secoua la tête. « Il me l'a dit parce qu'il me draguait, Saito, il faisait le beau. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

Elle répliqua, la bouche en cœur (5). « Parce que, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, il m'apprécie. Il flirtait avec moi. »

« J'avais compris, tu es une femme attirante. » Attendez, quoi ? Alors, il était ou il n'était pas un idiot fini quand ces choses là venaient sur le tapis ? « Pourquoi une personne comme lui se vanterait si facilement. Il doit savoir qu'il ne peut parler de ces choses-là à une étrangère au clan, peut-importe à quel point elle est séduisante. »

Elle rougit. « Euh.. Je ne sais pas. Demandez-lui. »

« Désolé, je pensais à voix haute. »

« C'est bon, vous êtes curieux aussi, j'ai comprit. »

« Yep. » _curieux, bien sur_. « Essaie juste de ne pas lui parler de nouveau. Et ne l'encourage pas. »

« … J'essaierai, je te le jure. »

« Essaie et fait attention, Tokio. » Elle hocha la tête. « Pourquoi es-tu là au fait ? C'est trop tard pour les livraisons habituelles, et trop tôt pour une livraison de dernière minute. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« … Rien, Je.. Je passais simplement dans le coin, je suis en pause... Et je pensais que c'était peut-être aussi l'heure de la tienne... »

« Je prend la mienne dans cinq minutes. Si tu veux bien être mon invitée. » Ses paroles semblèrent éclaircir sa journée, il ne devait pas réaliser pourquoi, parce que son regard était surpris. « J'ai envie de manger ses sobas, ça te vas ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle gloussa sa réponse plus qu'elle ne parla. « Je connais un bon coin où tu pourras fumer aussi. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, mes chéris ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour parler de votre opinion. Bisous !

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) En anglais, 'no rest for the wicked', littéralement 'pas de repos pour les méchants'. C'est une expression anglaise, sans équivalent en français, puisque chez nous, c'est les braves qui n'ont pas de repos. J'ai décidé de garder cette version, parce que 'pas de repos pour les méchants/les tordus/ce-que-vous-voulez, ne sonne pas très bien. Enfin, à mes oreilles...

(2) Deuxième confession, j'en ai bavé pour les noms de fleurs. Parce qu'autant, 'gardenia', c'est transparent, mais 'plum blossom', ça ne ressemble ABSOLUMENT pas à 'abricotier du japon' (je subodore d'ailleurs que c'est l'équivalent du prunus de chez nous, vous savez le truc qui fait des fleurs comme un cerisier, mais qui donne des genres de petites prunes rouges un peu acide, réputées toxiques, mais en fait tout à fait comestible ? C'était la minute savoir de la campagne profonde, par LilyKiss...^^) Et je ne vous parle pas des 'belvedere' (ils arrivent plus tard dans l'histoire), qui m'ont posé une telle colle qu'il a fallu que je demande à FallenAngeltachi si elle n'avait pas un autre nom pour ces fleurs. Elle m'a dit 'cornflower', et ça s'est avéré être des bleuets...

(3) L'utilisation du mot 'débaucher' est à géométrie variable, je le sais, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre. Pour tous les gens qui n'habitent pas en-dessous de la Loire (à moins que ça soit une expression typiquement limousine), 'débaucher', ça veut dire 'quitter le travail' dans ce contexte, rien à voir avec toute activité illégale, moralement douteuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses. Tokio a fini de bosser, elle ne part pas au bordel. ^^

(4) Ah, le langage des fleurs... Tout un art. Personnellement, je n'y connais rien, et si un mec m'avait offert des œillets jaunes avant que je me renseigne, j'aurais sans doute trouvé ça joli. Bon, maintenant que je sais que ça représente le dédain, je pourrais me vexer (m'enfin, franchement, qui achète des œillets jaunes, au prix ou ça coûte, pour dire à une nana : je veux pas de toi ?). Pour info, les blancs représentent une amitié forte, sincère et pure, et les rouges, en gros, c'est 'tu m'inspires des sentiments charnels'. Ce qui n'est quand même pas forcément le message qu'une femme veut recevoir au premier rendez-vous... Franchement, le bonhomme qui veut bien faire, il y passe la journée chez le fleuriste !

Les roses jaunes, c'est la chaleur, la lumière, mais aussi l'infidélité, la trahison ou même la rupture. Pas top non plus. (Sans déconner, vous en connaissez, vous, des mecs qui offrent des fleurs de rupture à leurs copines ?)

(5) 'She pursed her lips.' Littéralement, ça veut dire 'bouche en cul-de-poule'. Mais je pense que ma traduction est plus appropriée, parce que sinon, c'est le genre d'expression qui vous plombe une ambiance...^^

* * *

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !**


End file.
